An Adventure in Writing
by Ennui Enigma
Summary: In a rare fit of philosophical prose (perhaps shortly after he penned The Adventure of the Blanched Soldier?) Holmes attempts to encourage his Boswell in regards to his writing. Dedicated to mrspencil.


A/N: Writing is dedicated to the brilliant poet, **mrspencil**. Looking for inspiration, I asked some of her readers for three words that describe her or her writings. The response was rather overwhelming. In no particular order: thoughtful, witty, amazing, talented, caring, noble, intriguing, cheeky, encouraging, helpful, stirring, self-effacing, generous, smart, funny, kind, skilled, tough, resilient, hard working, professional, big-hearted, Holmesian, delightful, interesting. I have tried to incorporate most of them in the following poem. Based on a well-known Dr. Seuss poem. Thank you to medcat for looking the piece over.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, nor do I benefit from anything related to Dr Seuss or ACD.

* * *

Oh, the Adventures You'll Write!

_Congratulations!_

_Today is your day._

_You're sure to write paces!_

_And __**Delight**__ with array!_

_~221b~_

_You have brains in your head. _

_You have __**Smart**__ cheeky muse_

_You can write __**Skilful**__ prose_

_Anyhow that you choose._

_You're not alone. Yes, you're __**Kind**__ that I know._

_And you are the pen of __**Professional**__ flow._

_~221b~_

_You'll have up and down days. Life is never that fair._

_About sometimes you'll say, "I wish to be elsewhere."_

_With your head full of brains and your muse in your gaze,_

_You're too __**Tough**__ to be downed by some non-rhyming maze._

_~221b~_

_And you may not find many_

**_Witty_**_ words to suit you._

_In that case, of course,_

_Your __**Fan**__ friends will come through._

_~221b~_

_It's freer there_

_In __**Holmesian**__ air._

_Out where clues can inspire_

_And frequently do_

_To people as __**Funny**_

_And __**Thoughtfu**__l as you._

_~221b~_

_When words itch to be written,_

_Don't worry. Don't stew._

_Just hum right along._

**_Resilience_**_ becomes you._

_~221b~_

_Oh!_

_The Stories You'll Write!_

_~221b~_

_You'll continue your poem!_

_You'll continue your art!_

_You'll join the good artists_

_Who paint with good heart!_

_~221b~_

_You may fall behind; sometimes you'll be in need._

_You'll hang in the game and you'll recover the lead._

_Wherever you go, you'll have my wisdom to back._

_Wherever you go, you'll be part of my pack._

_~221b~_

_Perhaps you will write_

_Perhaps, sometimes, you'll fight._

_~221b~_

_I know you're __**Amazing**_

_And, really, it's true,_

_And __**Noble**_

_And __**Generous**__ too._

_~221b~_

_In spite of your self doubt_

_'bout I__**ntriguing **__case lit,_

_You are clearly above_

_With your S__**tirring**__ Strand __**Wit**__._

_~221b~_

_You may find a word block_

_It's an unpleasant hump._

_And the chances are, then,_

_That you'll be in a slump._

_~221b~_

_And when you're in a slump,_

_(It not being much fun)._

_Un-slumping yourself_

_Is not easily done._

_~221b~_

_You will come to a page where the words are not clear._

_Some rhymes are blighted. And rather, they're drear._

_A page you have written again and again - _

_Do you dare to write on? Do you dare to write then?_

_~221b~_

_And IF you write on, should you pen this or that…_

_Or write it in rhyme? Or, maybe , just chat?_

_Or erase all of it that you've put into rhyme?_

_Simple it's not, I'm afraid you will find,_

_For a __**Caring**__ Boswell to make up his mind._

_~221b~_

_You can get so confused_

_That you'll start to compose_

_With star studded words and a pink showy rose,_

_And pen on for hours about emotional glows,_

_Headed, I fear, toward a most baffling close._

_Romantic Prose…_

_~221b~_

_…for people just pining._

_Pining for a love to come_

_Or a wife to go, or a girl to come_

_Or the man to go, and the friend to come_

_Or the wedding ring, or the sugar plum_

_Or snivelling around for a romantic crumb_

_Or crying o'er their suitor glum_

_Everyone is just pining._

_~221b~_

_Or pining for proposals lost_

_Or pining over paths not crossed_

_Or pining, perhaps, for sentiment cruel_

_Or a boy to kiss - such a drivelling fool -_

_Or a string of pearls, or a diamond brooch_

_Or a head with curls, or a lost coach._

_Everyone is just pining._

_~221b~_

_No!_

_That's not for you!_

_I know you'll escape_

_All that romance and crying._

_You'll draft the real cases_

_With danger and spying._

_~221b~_

_With __**Helpful**__ fact finding,_

_And me at your side,_

_You'll be writing my cases in stride._

_You'll be writing with me as your guide._

_~221b~_

_Oh, the dangers you'll face! And a gun to be spun!_

_There are crooks to be caught. There are games to be won._

_And the magazine stories will ring out the truth_

_and will scare the burgeoning burgling youth._

_Write! You'll write circles 'round drivelling pens,_

_With the whole Yard awed reading your ink-scripted lens._

_~221b~_

_Sometimes you will write_

_And yes, sometimes, you'll fight._

_~221b~_

_I'm aware that some times_

_You'll be lonely at night._

_Poems you can't write_

_'cause the line's just not right._

_~221b~_

_At Night!_

_Whether you like it or not,_

_The night will be something_

_You'll see quite a lot._

_~221b~_

_And then in the night, there's a probable chance_

_You'll hear violin strings to inspire pen's dance_

_To lure rhythms from hiding 'tween hither and yon,_

_Words with __**Interest**__ to match that fighting Don Juan._

_~221b~_

_But on you will write_

_Though conditions be foul_

_On you will write_

_Though inner enemy prowl_

_On you will write_

_Though the Baskerville howl_

_Onward and upward_

_Though you be drained,_

_Though your hands may get sore_

_And your fingers ink-stained._

_~221b~_

_On and on you will write_

_I know you'll _**Work hard**_,_

_And finish your case stories_

_Whatever they are._

_~221b~_

_You'll get mixed up, of course,_

_As you already know._

_You'll get mixed up_

_With many strange clues as you go._

_So be sure when you write –_

_Write, __**Encourage**__, and act_

_And remember that Life's_

_A great balancing act._

_Just never forget to be dexterous and deft._

_And never mix up your right hand with your left._

_~221b~_

_And will you succeed?_

_Yes! You will, indeed!_

_(Odds are ninety to one, guaranteed.)_

_~221b~_

_Yes, You'll make a difference!_

_~221b~_

_So…_

_Be your name Phillip or Pixy or Pip_

_Or shadowy, __**Self-effacing**__, yellowish skip,_

_You're off to write pieces!_

_The limit's the sky!_

_Your cheeky muse scheming._

_So, go, don't be __**Shy**__!_


End file.
